


Ingenious Ideas

by kurlinsprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dopey High OT3 sex, Drugs, F/M, Ficlet, Humanstuck, Incest, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurlinsprite/pseuds/kurlinsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz doesn't expect them to give him anything anymore, really. Definitely not fresh brownies, a blunt, or mind blowing sex. </p>
<p>(aka I just wanted to write porn for yanyan's gamkurlin AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingenious Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yan_Yan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Yan/gifts).



> written for yanyan, the glorious goddess of gamkurlin   
> p much just combined my OTP's and wrote porn of them   
> *sobbing*

Kurloz Makara had been through hell in the last few months. It's best not to elaborate, so we'll just say he deserved what was coming for him when he walked through the door of his apartment. The hazy scent of pot hit him like a tidal wave, and the homey smell of fresh brownies attacked him in the same sense. After a brief moment of pondering which path he should take, he wandered into the kitchen to scoop a brownie from the half-empty pan cooling on the counter. Stuffing the whole thing in his mouth, he remembered to thank his brother for having the baking skills his girl lacked. Having had his chocolate fix for the day, he stalked into the bedroom to see what the two most important people in his life were up to. 

This was the first great idea Kurloz made that day. His tired eyes were graced with the sight of Meulin, clad only in his favorite black t-shirt, curled up in his bed with a joint in one hand and his little brother's dick in the other. Most guys would likely be pissed as hell, but see, after their little agreement, this was an almost weekly occurrence. "Damn, up and got the fun started without this motherfucker?" He stripped his button-down off and climbed onto the bed. "He asked so nicely, Purrloz." The girl practically mewled at him, rubbing her thumb affectionately over the head of Gamzee's dick. The younger boy let out a weak moan, biting down on his knuckle. Removing the scrunchie from his thick hair, Kurloz flopped down in between the two of them. Teasing as ever, he kissed at his brother's hip and ran his hand over Meulin's' drawing similar pleased noises. Looking up between the two of them, he bit down on the inside of his cheek. "You want me to take you with Meu on top, bro?" The elder Makara asked with lust in his voice. He could have swore to god that his girl had turned into the damn Cheshire Cat, the way she grinned at Gamzee. He'd grinned back before answering, "I think it's gonna be you all up and in the middle, motherfucker." The teen snickered, and it didn't catch Kurloz off in the tiniest amount. "You up and been plottin' this all day, ain't you?" Meulin snickered and took a drag of her joint before stubbing it out in the ashtray on the nightstand. That was as good as a yes, and before he knew it, the two of them had got him flipped with his back to the bed and head on the pillows. As if this whole debacle hadn't aroused him enough, the sight of his lovers at either side of him, both stripping down to skin made his dick throb. He groaned, fisting a hand in his own hair when Meulin began to unzip his jeans. Bony hands belonging to his brother pressed against his erection once Meulin'd tugged his pants to his knees, and he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. After being trashed by the two of them for a minute or so, Kurloz released a groan of desperation. Meulin chuckled, trailing her hands up his frame. "Which one of us do you want furrst, Purrloz?" She asked in an aroused his, Gamzee following her lead with a whisper of, "We're both all up and yours, brother," against the plane of his stomach. Honestly, he could have listened to the two of them talk like that forever. He decided, "Both."

That was the second great idea he had that day. "Both?" His brother repeated with a hint of uncertainty. "Both is good," Meulin stifled a giggle at her joke before doing what Kurloz assumed was giving Gamzee directions. Kurloz licked his lips as Meulin slid on top of him, situating at his waist as Gamzee pulled off his boxers. His hands found the girls hips, appreciatively grabbing her ass as she grinded back against his erection. A hiss of air passed through his lips when Meulin leant forward on her knees, hovering above him with an absolutely lust-consumed expressions she eased herself down his cock. Once seated fully on him, she placed a finger between her teeth as she moaned incomprehensibly, and fuck if that wasn't the most arousing thing he'd ever seen he didn't know what was. Up until this point, he'd almost forgotten about Gamzee. But, when Meulin began to slowly pivot her hips on him, he felt slick, thin fingers pressing against his entrance. So that's what they'd meant by both. Kurloz bit his lip as his brother moved his fingers inside him, the pain ebbing when Meulin tightened sweetly around him on a downwards movement. The dual feeling were driving him insane with pleasure, not knowing whether to thrust up into Meulin or move down on Gamzee's fingers and he wanted more and harder and faster, fuck yes, faster. "Just fucking do it already, brother." He groaned out, accenting his plea by giving Meulin a smack on the ass. She shivered, mewling just like the fucking pussycat she was, leaning down to look him in the eyes. "Do you want him Purrloz?" She simpered, voluntarily squeezing up around him once again. "You'll have to ask him nicely." She giggled, and he did, even motherfucking said please. 

That was the third great idea Kurloz had that day. Gamzee slid into him with all the fucking grace in the world, grabbing onto Meulin's breasts from behind her and making her moan in bliss. Damn, his bro and his kittybaby getting touchy just made it all that much better. Once he'd relaxed, Gamzee thrusted into him at a messy pace, taking a few minutes to get himself in a proper order. Meulin soon matched up to it, her downwards movements at the same time as Gamzee's inwards thrusts. The tightness of his baby around him and the fullness of having his brother inside him was too much, eliciting a loud groan from the elder Makara. "F-fffuck, harder." He moaned out, nails digging into Meulin's hips. Kurloz was the first to come, words of prayer on his lips as his eyes rolled back. They were his messiahs, both so motherfucking perfect and divine and he worshipped them over any fucking deity, his miraculous little bro and his beautiful kittybaby. They were his everything, and he cried out laments and hymns and praises to them as he let everything go. His head was a blur of visions and dreams that were coming to life right before him, and he hardly noticed the shaking and shivering and screaming of Meulin as she rode out her orgasm, or the harsh panting and mumbled curses of Gamzee as he filled him up. Meulin pulled herself off of him first, wedging herself at his side with both her arms wrapped around one of his. Gamzee withdrew himself slowly, still laboring for breath as he lay down and threw his arms around Kurloz' frame. His little brother pulled the rich purple sheets over the three of them and rested his face on the elder's shoulder. Kurloz pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, finding that they were both already asleep. 

It'd been a day full of great ideas.


End file.
